What Makes You Beautiful
by ittasteslikelove
Summary: Previously called My Immortal. When Rachel is embarrassed in front of all of the glee club, Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina come to her rescue. But what has Rachel been hiding from the club? AnderBerry siblings, Klaine romance
1. Chapter 1

I do not own glee, nor do I own any of the characters within this fanfiction. If I keep this up, I may add in a new character, but that would be far into the future. I'm currently in university, so updates will most likely not be regular.

That being siad, enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em>"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but though you're still with me, I've been alone all along..."<em>

Rachel Berry, despite her outward confidence, never felt as though she fit in within the McKinley High New Directions. Sure, she was more talented than everybody in the group put together, but all of the members always followed Santana's constant bullying. Luckily, she had her brother, Blaine Berry- Anderson to help raise her self-esteem when things got really tough. There were days, like today, where she wished Blaine went to McKinley with her. You see, Rachel was currently running down the halls of McKinley crying her hardest, and it was all Finn Hudson's fault.

Rachel could hardly believe her luck when Finn approached her a month ago. He told her that some of the things the other members of the glee club were saying about her were really offensive. He offered her comfort, and since she had a crush on him she believed him. That was a bad idea. Finn spent the month defending her honor and flirting shamelessly. When he asked her to meet him in the auditorium, she had no reservations in meeting with him. That was when her self-esteem came crashing down once again. Finn betrayed her. He led her on, and then rejected her saying that he would never like a hobbit who didn't know how to keep her mouth shut.

Rachel was crushed, but when it came time for glee practice she attended the extracurricular class. If she was to be on Broadway, she had to remind herself that no matter how dire the consequences, 'the show must go on'. Imagine her surprise when instead of the piano, there was a TV. Rachel sat down away from everyone else, confused as to what was going on.

Finn stood up. "Okay, so Mr. Shue isn't able to make it, so I prepared this video to get us prepared for regionals!" Finn started the video and Rachel could not believe what she was seeing. He had taped himself rejecting her, and now everyone was laughing at her. Rachel ran out of the choir room crying, eventually collapsing to the floor against a row of lockers. After a few minutes, Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina found Rachel slumped against the lockers.

"Oh my god Rachel, are you O.K?" Kurt asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Why would you care? Why are you three here? Shouldn't you be laughing at me with the rest of the glee club right now?"

Tina replied. "Rachel, I don't care if we haven't been on good terms before now. What Finn pulled was unacceptable and in no way funny. I can't believe anybody would do that to you."

"Yeah," Mercedes started, "you may have some annoying tendencies, but don't we all? I know behind all of that confidence is a sweet girl who needs some support in her life."

"Is there anyone you want us to call? Anyone who can help you feel better?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, can you phone my brother Blaine? He's always been there for all of the shit I have to go through." Kurt searched through Rachel's phone and dialed Blaine's number. He talked to Blaine, asked if he could come and pick up Rachel, and that it was important. Without wasting time, Kurt hung up the phone.

"Rachel, I just want to say that I'm sincerely sorry if I've ever done anything to offend you. It couldn't have been easy to go through glee rehearsals where they claim to be family but constantly left out. What they did was not what families do. It's not what I signed up for. As soon as Mr. Shue gets back, I'm quitting glee club."

Mercedes and Tina quickly agreed with him. Rachel was shocked. "Guys, no way. I won't let you throw away happiness for me."

"Rachel, singing is what makes us happy, and we can sing anywhere. We don't want to be around the rest of the members anymore. Not if they're going to be assholes and chase people out of the club, especially the one person who could have taken them to nationals. Without your talent, they are nothing. They are going nowhere fast; they just need to realize it now." Mercedes assured Rachel.

Just then, Santana and Quinn walked by. "Aww, the losers of the club are all banding together! You are such a fucking slut Rachel. Finn is with me, so if you wouldn't mind, stop trying to get with him." Quinn said as they walked away.

"Rachel, don't listen to them, they don't mean anything," Kurt felt Rachel's phone vibrate, "And Blaine is here, do you want us to walk you to the parking lot?"

Rachel nodded and Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina got up from where they sat comforting Rachel. As Rachel walked towards the parking lot, she was still crying. She leaned her head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was shocked at first, but Rachel needed comfort. He pulled her into a one-armed hug and led her toward her brother.

Blaine was worried about Rachel. She had a friend call him instead of doing it herself, and that had never happened before. When Rachel came out of the door towards the parking lot, Blaine's heart stopped. If anybody asked, Blaine would say it was the sight of his sister looking so sad and vulnerable. That was part of it, but the angel she was resting her head on was part of the reason of his heart malfunctioning as well. Blaine had never seen someone so beautiful, and he hoped that once Rachel got better she may love him enough to let him pursue one of her friends.

Rachel was too busy wallowing in her own misery and Kurt was too busy fussing over Rachel to see the look on Blaine's face when they walked towards him, but that did not mean that Mercedes and Tina didn't see it and take note. Both girls saw how handsome Blaine Berry-Anderson really was and understood why Rachel didn't talk about him to the other girls in glee club. The Cheerios in New Directions knew no boundaries in getting who they wanted. Sexual preference was nothing to them. Blaine, gay or not (although they highly suspected gay with the way he was looking at Kurt), would be subject to Santana, Brittany, and Quinn throwing themselves at him and making him uncomfortable. There are things the glee club was better not knowing.

Rachel took off with Blaine after giving the trio a tearful hug goodbye. Kurt turned to Mercedes and Tina who had identical scheming smiles on their faces. "If you're thinking about using Rachel in any way, shape, or form consider yourselves as bad as the rest of them." Kurt said sternly.

"No, no, no we wouldn't even think of doing that! She's been through enough as it is!" Mercedes replied.

"We were just thinking about how her hunk of a brother looked at you… well, hopefully it was you, because the only other option is Rachel, and that's incest…" Tina cut in.

Kurt laughed it off. He wasn't paying any attention to Blaine. He was too focused on Rachel. Knowing his luck, Blaine would be straight and it was just a trick of the light.

**Later on that night in the Berry-Anderson Household**

"… I trusted him, Blaine! I trusted him to look out for me and he stabbed me in the back! Not only did he stab me in the back but he taped it and showed the entire glee club! I thought him and I were meant to be! That is not how you treat the one you love." Rachel was sobbing onto Blaine's shoulder.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry. Nobody deserves to be put through this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! Anyways, this break from school has been filled with visits from family and friends and reading ahead for classes so I haven't been writing as much as I would like. I do not own Glee, I just like playing with the characters and making them my puppets :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't know what to expect when she walked into McKinley the next day. She turned the corner and stopped once she saw her locker. She was shocked, for she saw Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina standing by her locker waiting for her. It seemed as though their support had lasted and they truly were on her side. As soon as Tina caught her eye, she eagerly waved her over.<p>

"Rachel, Mr. Shue is back, so we just need to stop by his office and tell him we quit and to ask Finn why." Kurt explained.

"Are you going to quit too, or are you going to let them walk all over you again?" Mercedes asked Rachel.

Rachel thought about it. It was still way too fresh of a wound to be able to go into glee practice with a smile on her face. "I'm with you guys. I deserve so much better than how they treated me."

Tina smiled and enveloped Rachel in a massive bear hug. Rachel had no idea to react. Nobody had showed her the least bit of affection because of her personality, but she knew that her new friends were making a sincere effort. "Hey guys, since we won't be singing in glee anymore, how about we have some girls nights every now and then, brush up on our singing with some karaoke, give each other makeovers, that sort of thing?" Rachel suggested.

"Oh my god that is an awesome idea! It's been a week filled with drama, what better way to relax than a girls, and Kurt, night?" Tina exclaimed

"Awesome! How about you guys come over on Friday after school?" Rachel suggested.

"Sounds great! See you at lunch!" The group parted ways for their first classes of the day.

Blaine drove to Dalton that morning with a huge smile on his face. He hoped he would be able to see Kurt more often and get to know him. When he walked into Dalton, his friends noticed right away how happy he was.

"What's with the smile Blainers? Meet someone special?" Jeff commented.

"Yeah, didn't you go home because your sister was in tears on the phone? Usually when that happens you come back angry…" Nick added.

"Well, I met some of my sister's friends from her glee club…" Blaine confessed.

"Wait, wait, wait… did you see any of them perform? Any useful information?" Wes interrupted.

David hit Wes over the head. "Get out of Warbler mode! Blainers met someone! Priorities, Wes! Priorities!"

"Sorry Blainers, go on…" Wes supplied.

"Anyways, they are from New Directions and there were two girls, Mercedes and Tina, and then there was Kurt…" Blaine continued.

"Wait, like the Sound of Music Kurt?" David interrupted.

"Yes…" Blaine stopped to look at a text message. "Apparently none of them are a part of New Directions anymore… too much to take, I guess. Anyways, yes, he has the same name as a character off of the Sound of Music."

"Awesome!" All four of the boys said together.

"Do you have a picture? Facebook friends perhaps?" Jeff asked.

"Um, I'll check Rach's facebook, knowing her he's already part of her profile picture." The boys waited while Blaine's phone loaded Rachel's facebook page. There it was, a picture that Rachel had taken of the group before they left for first class with all of them smiling. The first wall post was sent by Mercedes Jones and it was all four of them pulling silly faces in what looked like the school bathroom.

"Wow, that's Kurt? Nice pick Blainers! I'm straight and I'd tap that!" David yelled. Normally this would cause some raised eyebrows, but by this point, Dalton was used to David Thompson's antics. Just then, the bell rang and the boys went their separate ways.

Kurt and Rachel had the same period for English, so they sat together. Many of their classmates were surprised, since Kurt and Rachel never really got along before, but nobody was more surprised than Quinn Fabrey. She was Finn's girlfriend, and since Finn was Kurt's stepbrother, she would feel sorry for Kurt and sit with him in English. Well, at least that's how it started; now she actually enjoyed his company. But really, if he wanted to hang out with Rachel, it was his funeral. She shot him a glare when he caught her eye and turned to the teacher at the front of the room.

"Oh Kurt, you don't have to sit with me. She's obviously upset that you're here." Rachel said.

"No Rach, I prefer your company. Seriously, all she does is bitch about everyone around her." Kurt said.

"Okay… I just hope you guys aren't just being nice to me because I'm some kind of charity case or something…" Rachel started.

"Rach, don't think like that, okay? Anybody would be lucky to consider you their friend. I like you, we have a lot in common and we get along when we aren't fighting each other for solos and everything." Kurt reassured her.

The two friends sat through English and worked for the rest of the class. When the bell rang, they rushed out into the hallway. Tina and Mercedes were in the hallway waiting for them. Kurt and Rachel joined up with them to walk to the parking lot together when Rachel got a text from Blaine.

_Hey Rach, a few Warbler friends and I are meeting up at the Lima Bean for coffee. They miss you. Meet you there? ~Blainers_

Kurt noticed Rachel's wide smile and asked her what was up. "Guys, want to meet some new friends? They're my brother's friends from his acapella group, The Dalton Academy Warblers, and they're probably the best guys ever! I'd love it if you guys would come with me to meet them for coffee!" Rachel asked.

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" Mercedes responded. Both Kurt and Tina nodded, so Rachel led them to her car and they all drove towards the Lima Bean together. Blaine saw Rachel's car pull into the parking lot and brought another table over. While Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina ordered their coffees, the boys rearranged their seating so that they could sit by the people they found the most interesting. The girls and Kurt came to the table and Rachel automatically was beckoned over by Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick. Tina sat between Sebastian and Jon and Mercedes made her way over to Trent at the end of the table, leaving Kurt to sit beside Blaine.

"Okay, Rachel, look over at Blaine and tell us what you see." Jeff said once he had Rachel's attention.

"Well, I see someone who is obviously not as talented as me, because let's face it, I am the best…" Rachel said smugly.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" David supplied.

"Uh, he's smiling and blushing a lot and seems to be rambling…" Rachel trailed off.

"And who is he talking to?" Wes asked.

"Kurt?" Rachel answered questioningly.

"And what does that suggest to you?" Nick questioned her.

"Well, usually he only acts like that when he's crushing on … someone. Oh my god! Blaine likes him! Eep I can't believe it! We need to get them together!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Exactly our thoughts, Rach, exactly our thoughts." Wes congratulated her.

"We've taught you so well." Jeff supplied.

"Momma Thompson is so proud!" David exclaimed. Anybody who was not used to David would probably be frightened, but Wes, Jeff, Nick, and Rachel just laughed it off.

"So boys, how are we going to do this?" Rachel said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!** **Here's another chapter! I still do not own glee, much to my dismay... but I am having way too much fun with these Warblers :) Expect to see them more often, fair warning. Also, I'm introducing an OC to bring in some more fun for myself as a writer, and of course hopefully for my readers as well :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine continued talking while Rachel planned their hopefully upcoming relationship with Blaine's best friends. They came to learn that they had a lot in common, such as their love of music, singing, and Vogue. The whole conversation was filled with laughter and both of the boys felt a strong bond towards the other.<p>

"Well, as for our plan, 'Momma Thompson' over here is calling this conversation that's happening as we speak phase one. The boys should probably get to know each other before they start jumping each other's bones, don't you think?" Wes explained sarcastically.

"Hey! That's my brother! If you must talk about jumping bones, you have to warn me!" Rachel said indignantly.

"Hey Poppa Montgomery, you know you love the plan! We both want to see our adopted son grow up and fall in love!" David said.

"I swear, if I didn't know you two as well as I do, I'd swear you were in the closet and lacking subtlety." Jeff groaned.

"Awh Jeffie! Don't you know? They're heterosexual life partners!" Nick chimed in happily.

"You guys are all crazy!" Rachel started while taking out her phone to text.

"Ooh! Who ya texting?" David asked in a voice entirely too high for a 17-year-old bass singer.

"Mercedes and Tina." Rachel replied.

"But… they're here. At the table. Two seats away. I'm so confused!" Wes cried out.

"Yes, but I can't necessarily tell them the plan unless you want me to talk loudly, which I have no problem with by the way, and cause Blainers or Kurt to hear…" Rachel explained.

"Text away," Wes replied.

Rachel texted the girls that they needed to watch Kurt and then she would take Kurt home first allowing them to talk at her house. Once everyone was finished their coffee, the group exchanged hugs and some phone numbers before parting ways. Mercedes and Tina had been watching Kurt and were both extremely excited with how his conversation with Blaine went.

"Kurt, you ready?" Rachel called out across the coffee shop.

"Yup! I've got a lot of homework though, so I won't have time to hang out with you girls tonight." Kurt replied.

"That's fine! So we'll drop you off on the way to Rachel's? I'll fill you in on the deets later on?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah sounds good 'Cedes!" Kurt answered.

Rachel drove Kurt to his place and the group exchanged hugs before the girls took off to Rachel's place. They all piled into Rachel's house and settled in her bedroom.

"Okay ladies, we have about an hour to discuss Blaine and Kurt before Blaine comes home for dinner. You guys know Kurt quite a bit better than me so tell me what you guys noticed." Rachel said.

"Well first off, white boy was blushing at everything that came out of your brother's mouth…" Mercedes started.

"Yeah, and I haven't seen Kurt that happy in so long!" Tina added.

"Yeah, Kurt hardly ever opens up to people and lets them know the real him, but he was telling Blaine all sorts of info that even I didn't know, and we've been friends since kindergarten." Mercedes continued.

"I know right?" Tina asked.

"I noticed the same thing with Blainers! If anybody knows him better than he knows himself it's me, and that boy is already falling hard!" Rachel supplied.

"Was this something you planned? How did you know they'd hit it off?" Tina asked.

"Oh, it wasn't me. You know the Warblers I was sitting by? They know Blaine almost as well as I do, they can tell when he's got a crush… so they set the whole meeting up. Kurt wasn't paying much attention to Blaine the first time they met because he was concerned about me, but apparently that didn't stop Blaine from noticing Kurt." Rachel explained.

"Awh that's cute! So it was pretty much about getting white boy to notice Blaine, and I'm pretty sure that was a success! I wouldn't be surprised if Kurt is dreamily sighing as he does his homework right now." Mercedes added.

When Blaine got home, the conversation abruptly changed. The girls were talking about fashion when Blaine came up the stairs. Mercedes and Tina were begging Rachel to let them give her a makeover with Kurt's help over the weekend. Blaine peaked into the room when he heard voices, and the girls noticed his smile dropping a little bit when he realized that Kurt wasn't there.

"Hey Blainers, wanna come join us?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, I have a lot of homework to do…" Blaine replied.

"Even if we're planning how to get rid of Rachel's wardrobe so she is forced to get a new one?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, if you put it that way, let me think… lighter fluid works." Blaine came into the room and settled on Rachel's bed with the girls.

"Hey! I thought you had homework…" Rachel complained.

"Homework can wait, Rach. Your wardrobe is a matter of life and death…" Blaine retorted as seriously as he could manage. Mercedes and Tina both burst into laughter and gave Blaine a hug while Rachel pouted.

"I think my wardrobe's fine…" Rachel stated.

"No offence Rachel, but animals do not belong on clothes, except for fur in special circumstances," Tina started "After the age of ten, animal sweaters that sing lose their cool factor."

"And we need to do something about your hair," Mercedes suggested "it's beautiful, but it never changes."

"And last but not least, make-up," Blaine added "despite your beliefs, it will not bite you."

"Okay fine… a fresh start wouldn't be all that bad…" Rachel agreed.

"So, shall I stock up on lighter fluid and invite the Warblers over for a bonfire/barbeque?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine! You were serious about burning my clothes?" Rachel asked.

"Deadly serious. And while we're at it, we could always invite Chelsea out to help with your hair… if you truly want a fresh start, she would definitely want to help and it would be an excuse for her to come out." Blaine suggested.

"Chelsea, who's Chelsea?" Tina asked.

"Chelsea is our cousin from L.A. She's two years older than us, so she's working as a hair stylist down there." Rachel explained "And actually, that's a genius idea Blaine! I'd love to see her again!"

"Awesome, we'll call her later and see if she can get a flight out! And I'll mass text the guys to come over Saturday night?" Blaine asked.

"Sounds good, I'll text Kurt right now and tell him what the plan is!" Rachel said, excited now that Chelsea would probably be here for her.

"By the way, why isn't Kurt here? He's your friend too right?" Blaine asked.

"Oh yeah, white boy is our friend, he's just more concerned with getting his homework done than we are. Don't worry puppy, he'll still come around the house, just not tonight." Mercedes said, patting Blaine's head while she explained.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so I'm back. I think with my university schedele I'll be lucky to get a chapter a week done, so that will be my goal. I still don't own glee :( and this character is kind of a filler, introducing more of my OC and preparing for the party. Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

><p>By the end of the night, everything was in order for the next weekend. All of the warblers had been contacted and they all agreed that they would be able to make it to the party, all Blaine and Rachel had to do now was contact Chelsea and see if she could come out for a visit.<p>

"You ready for this Rach? You know as soon as we contact Chelsea, there's no backing out of this entire weekend, especially the makeover…" Blaine started.

"Blaine, I'm actually excited about this! It's about time I stopped dressing, in Kurt's words, like a five year old destined to only find love through various pets, that is if they don't run away screaming…" Rachel interrupted.

Blaine had to stifle a laugh, and Rachel hit him. "Did he really say that?" Blaine asked, still trying not to laugh.

"Yes, he really did! He's rude, but I know he means well… he didn't mean to hurt my feelings, he just has no filter when it comes to friends and their fashion choices." Rachel explained.

"Oh god, I'm sorry I can't hold it in anymore, that is hilarious!" Blaine said while laughing hysterically.

"Oh shut up! Let's just call Chelsea instead of picking on me, hmm?" Rachel asked.

Blaine, still laughing, dialled Chelsea's cell number. He only had to wait for two rings until she picked up. "Blainey Bear! Hey!"

Blaine blushed, he had forgotten Chelsea's nickname for him. "Hey Chels!"

"Hey Chelsea! I'm here too, you're on speaker!" Rachel yelled into the phone.

Blaine went to embarrass Rachel, but Chelsea beat him to it. "Hey Rachel, now what did I teach you while babysitting all those years ago?"

"That there's such a thing as an inside voice?" Rachel questioned bashfully.

"Exactly, that was a good voice right there, I heard that fine. When you yell in my ear, however…" Chelsea responded.

"Sorry," Rachel apologized. It took a second of silence and Blaine laughing at her before Rachel spoke again. "Okay, seriously Blaine, is it pick on Rachel day?"

"Probably, since I have that particular holiday written on my calendar for every day." Blaine responded without missing a beat.

"Ugh… I'm taking that calendar down!" Rachel yelled at him.

"That's fine; I have my schedule memorized anyways." Blaine replied and smiled.

Right when Rachel went to strangle Blaine, they heard Chelsea's voice again. "Uh, hey guys, any particular reason you called, or was it so that I could realize how much I don't miss living at home with my siblings?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh yeah!" Blaine started explaining, "Rachel had a bit of a bad week but her friends were thinking of doing a big makeover on her next weekend. We were wondering if you could come to Lima and offer your expertise…"

"It would mean a lot if you were there, you're the least likely to make fun of me for entertainment. My friends mean well, they just like having fun at my expense when it comes to fashion…" Rachel explained.

"Oh my god, her friend Kurt is hysterical when he gets on about her fashion sense; you would absolutely love to meet him Chels!" Blaine interrupted.

"Okay count me in, this sounds like a hell of a lot of fun. Would one of your dads be able to pick me up at the airport on Thursday night? Then we can shop all day Friday so we'll be ready for this party you guys have planned for Saturday." Chelsea asked.

"I'll ask them now!" Rachel said, running out of the room.

"I'm so excited you're coming Chels!" Blaine said.

"I'm excited too, Blainey Bear! It'll be great to see you and Rachel again! So tell me, anybody caught your eye at Dalton yet?" Chelsea asked.

"Nobody at Dalton, no." Blaine replied.

"Nobody at Dalton, hey. That makes it seem like he goes to another school… Tell me about him." Chelsea demanded.

Blaine could hear Rachel running up the stairs again, and he'd never been more proud of her timing. "Actually, Rach can't know, so I'll tell you when you get here?" At least that bought Blaine some time before he confessed to his crush on one of his sister's best friends.

"Okay, but you're telling me this weekend!" Chelsea replied.

Rachel came bounding into the room. "Daddy said he would be able to pick you up at the airport, I'm so excited!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel, voice. I can hear you fine." Chelsea reminded.

"Sorry! I forgot, again." Rachel apologised.

"It's fine, you're excited. I am too, by the way. I miss you two way too much to be healthy!" Chelsea reassured her.

"We miss you too!" Blaine and Rachel said together.

"I have to go, I have an appointment now, but I'll see you two Thursday night okay? I love you guys!" Chelsea said.

"We love you too!" Rachel said, for both her and Blaine.

"We'll see you then!" Blaine added and disconnected the call.

Rachel started bouncing on her bed and invited Blaine up. "Blainers, she's really coming!"

"She really is Rach, it's going to be so good to see her!" Blaine responded.

"Oh my god, I have to text the girls and Kurt to let them know the plan for Friday!" Rachel said, jumping off the bed.

Rachel sent off the text to Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt, which they all replied saying that they could make it. Rachel was so excited she had no problem hanging out with Blaine for the rest of the afternoon. Their dad's were so impressed that Rachel and Blaine were actually doing something together and not bickering that they offered to set up the huge tent for the weekend and have everyone sleep over. Blaine and Rachel immediately agreed to the offer and texted their friends telling them to bring sleeping bags and pyjamas.

Blaine was headed back to Westerville for the night since he had school the next morning when he got a text. Wes was wondering whether he'd be back. He replied affirmatively and David texted him that if he wanted to, they wouldn't think less of him if he had a sleepover at Kurt's. Blaine had no idea where that one came from, but he guessed that his crazy friends were very well aware of his crush, so that promised an eventful and crazy week. All Blaine could think about was the fact that he would be seeing Kurt on Saturday, and the fact that his friends would be there. Not a very comforting idea if you were in Blaine's shoes. Blaine decided to text Kurt and warn him of the crazy that would force itself upon him come Saturday.

_Hey Kurt, I'm so excited for Saturday, how about you? ~Blainers_

Looking over the text he sent, Blaine literally face-palmed when he realized he put Blainers as his signature.

_Hey, Blainers, is it? ~Kurt_

_Oh my god sorry about that, it's a habit… my friends have a talent in embarrassing me and that nickname is one of their favourite weapons against me… ~Blaine_

_No no, change it back to Blainers, it's a cute nickname ;) ~Kurt_

Blaine couldn't keep the smile off of his face, and couldn't help liking his nickname a lot more than he did before.

_Okay, okay Blainers it is. Speaking of my friends, I wanted to warn you of the crazy that is going to happen on Saturday. ~Blainers_

_Crazy? Exactly how crazy are we talking? ~Kurt_

_Probably the craziest you've ever seen. Let's just say David convinced himself when he met me that I needed a mother and took on that role himself. And Wes, being David's heterosexual life partner, has been roped into acting like he is my father… This includes more Star Wars references than you can ever imagine. At least once a day he reminds me that "Blainers, I am your father!" and then runs off like nothing happened. ~Blainers_

_Um, okay… yeah that's definitely a new level of crazy! ~Kurt_

_Yeah, hence the warning ~Blainers_

_Why, thank you Blainers! I shall take your warning to heart. ~Kurt_

_Hey now, if you get to call me Blainers, I should have a nickname for you. How about… Kurtie? ~Blainers_

_Seriously? Okay Blainers, you win this one. Only because I like calling you Blainers ~Kurtie_


	5. Chapter 5

I am soo sorry I haven't had time to upload lately! I've been so busy between my niece being born and midterms and assignments that I haven't had any spare time! But, on the brightside, it's reading week, so hopefully that will mean more time to update my fanfiction and keep my lovely readers happy.

It always makes my day reading reviews for my story, so thank you guys soo much! I really appreciate it!

Lastly, I do not own Glee. Though I do dream of that happening, and if it had Samcedes would not be single right now. So enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The day had finally arrived. Rachel was jumping off the walls in the morning because Chelsea was coming at three today. She was so excited since she hadn't seen Chelsea in months, ever since Christmas. Chelsea was only two years older than Blaine and Rachel, but she was a successful hair stylist and self-proclaimed fashionista who was currently making a name for herself in Los Angeles. The fact that Chelsea cared enough about her to take a weekend off of work made a huge smile come across Rachel's face. Rachel finally got to school and saw Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina standing around her locker.<p>

"Hey guys! Today is the day!" Rachel said, her excitement showing more and more as the say went on.

"You look somewhat decent today… not that you don't usually, but the animal sweaters you usually were throw people off," Kurt said while inspecting Rachel's outfit "impressing someone?"

"Let's just say Chelsea told me if she ever saw me in an animal sweater ever again she would personally burn them one at a time in front of my face while making the sounds of the animal that was currently on fire…" Rachel resonded.

"I have a feeling I'm going to love this cousin of yours!" Kurt responded enthusiastically.

"So what time does she get here? Are we going shopping right after school?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, she gets here about 3:00, so she'll be at my house when we get there." Rachel replied.

"Awesome! Is it just going to be us and Chelsea?" Mercedes asked.

"Actually, I think Blaine is going to get out of his last class early and come shopping with us…" Rachel answered, not missing the smile that information put on Kurt's face.

"Awesome! This will be so much fun!" Tina responded. The bell rang just then and the group separated to walk to class after saying goodbye.

_So, I hear you get to see me in my element? ~Kurtie_

_I guess so, promise I won't be scared? ~Blainers_

_The only one who should be scared is Rachel, but you do have that twin connection, so I'm not making any promises ;) ~Kurtie_

_You're so… scary. I like it ;) ~Blainers_

_You better, now get back to class ~Kurt_

_Kay mom. Ditto to you mister ;P ~Blainers_

Chelsea arrived at the airport exactly on time and rand into her Uncle Hiram's arms. "Uncle Hiram! I've missed you so much!"

"Missed you too Chelsea. Do you have any luggage to pick up?" Hiram replied, smiling at his niece.

"Yes, just the one bag though, it's only a weekend, so I had to restrict my choices sadly." Chelsea replied, looking mockingly sad.

"Oh, you are going to get along beautifully with Kurt." Hiram replied.

"Kurt? One of Rachel's new friends?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes, that's the one. He's quite the fashion forward young man." Hiram replied.

"Sorry for the stereotype, but… gay?" Chelsea asked while reaching forward to grab her bag.

"Yes, I know for a matter of fact that he is gay." Hiram replied smiling.

"How do you know for a matter of fact?" Chelsea asked "Is this the boy our little Blainers has his eye on?"

"I'll let you see that for yourself." Hiram replied while climbing into the car.

Chelsea and Hiram drove to the Berry-Anderson household listening to the radio. When they arrived, Chelsea hurried into the guest room to unpack her suitcase before Rachel and her friends came over. She heard a knock on her door and wondered what her uncle could be wanting to talk to her about. She opened the door, and it was not her uncle. "Blainers!" She yelled while tackling him in a hug.

"Chelsea! It's so good to see you!" Blaine chuckled while hugging her.

"You too! I wasn't expecting to see you until tonight!" Chelsea replied.

"Well, do you seriously think I would miss this shopping trip?" Blaine asked.

"No, this is way too good to miss!" Chelsea remembered what her uncle hinted at, "apparently I'm meeting my new best friend today… someone by the name of Kurt. You know him?" Chelsea asked, noticing Blaine's deep blush right away.

"H-how did you?"

"I know you way too well, my dear cousin. So, dirty details. When did you meet?"

"I wouldn't necessarily think of that as a 'dirty detail', but I guess it is kind of bad. The first time I saw him was when everything was happening with Rachel. The minute I saw him, I knew I had to at least get to know him as a friend, if not more. He's gorgeous, like I though I had seen an angel, he's that gorgeous. And he has the kindest heart, like ever. And he's got this wit that pretty much kills me every time he makes a sarcastic comment. He didn't notice me the first time I saw him because even with his wit, he cares about everyone close to him and Rach was kind of upset so he was preoccupied… but I was smitten right away."

"Awh! That's so cute Blainers! Have you talked to him yet?

"Yeah, the warblers met up for coffee with Rach, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt the other day and we spent the whole time talking to each other! We have so much in common, and I like him even more now!"

"So when are you going to ask him out?"

"Are you kidding me? He couldn't possibly like me, he's perfect. I'm just Blaine…"

"Well, I think being 'just Blaine' is pretty awesome, and you rock that." Chelsea smiled at Blaine.

What neither of the cousins knew was that Rachel and her friends were home and a certain blue-green eyed countertenor heard all that he needed to before going to Rachel's room to hang out with the girls.

"Hey Kurt, did you get Blaine and Chelsea?" Rachel asked.

"No, not really. They were kind of talking…" Kurt replied.

"Oh? What about white boy?" Mercedes asked.

All of the girls noticed the blush on Kurt's face. "Uhm, me?" Kurt explained.

"What? Oh my god! What about you?" Tina asked, getting excited.

Kurt remained silent. "Let me guess, his crush on you?" Rachel speculated.

"How did you…what?" Kurt asked, a little bit overwhelmed.

"What I need to know is this, do you like him back?" Rachel asked.

"Of course! We just met, but your brother is gorgeous and we get along great!" Kurt replied.

"Then you have my permission." Rachel asserted, "Now let's go get those two and go shopping!"

Kurt walked over to Rachel, "Rach? Is that you? Shopping? What have you done with my friend!" Mercedes and Tina were in hysterics.

"Oh haha. You are hilarious. Let's go." Rachel said, storming out of the room.

"Woah now diva!" The group could hear down the hallway "I hear you a million miles away! Grabbing my purse now, Blainers let's go!"

"I'm guessing that was Chelsea?" Tina asked.

"As a matter of fact it was," Blaine replied with a pretty blonde standing beside him in the doorway. "Mercedes, Tina, Kurt. Nice to see you guys again!"

"Blainers, ready to be scared for your life in the big, bad mall?" Kurt replied.

"Always, as long as you're there to hold my hand once I grow terrified." Blaine responded.

"Always." Kurt said with a smile. Neither of the boys noticed Chelsea, Mercedes, and Tina watching them blatantly flirt with each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I am incredibly sorry that it has taken me soo long to update! Between midterms and final projects, it's been hectic! I probably would have held off from updating longer, but I had to update for Klaine Week! Hope you guys enjoy the update!**

**I do not own glee, or Aeropostale.**

The group piled into the Berry van with Chelsea as driver, Kurt in the passenger seat, and Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, and Blaine in the back.

"So Kurt, I hear you're my new best friend?" Chelsea said, making conversation.

"Yes, that's what they keep telling me!" Kurt replied.

"So what is the plan, my fellow fashionista?" Chelsea asked.

"Well, we don't have that much time until the mall closes, since we did have school today, so I'm thinking we should check out Aeropostale and look around for some other stores with the rest of the time we have left." Kurt explained.

"Sounds awesome! Obviously if it were me it'd have to be designer so I'd have to go to Westerville, but Rach isn't as high maintenance as me." Chelsea reasoned.

"Oh me too, I can't make it up there often enough though, so I do most of my shopping online." Kurt added.

"Well, maybe we can arrange a shopping trip for us while I'm here?" Chelsea asked.

"That would be awesome!" Kurt exclaimed.

The group listened to Chelsea's _The Ting-Tings _album until they got to the mall. Once they got to the Lima Mall, Kurt took the lead of the group and led the way to Aeropostale. He immediately took one side of the store and Chelsea took the other. Blaine followed Kurt to help him choose for Rachel while Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina followed Chelsea. They chose clothes for the next half hour and then met at the changing rooms. The group waited outside while Rachel changed and nobody was surprised to see Blaine attempting to sit as close to Kurt as possible.

"You know, I never thanked you for looking out for Rach," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt blushed bright red at Blaine's proximity. "I should have been there for her earlier…" Kurt started.

"No, no… you were there when she needed you. You did the right thing, you were a good person. You are a good person." Blaine insisted.

"I find that hard to believe since the bullying and harassment had to go that far in order for me to do something…" Kurt interrupted.

"Hey, what happened was not your fault. It was not your fault at all. I don't want you blaming yourself okay? Because when you blame yourself, you get sad… and when you're sad, I'm sad…" Blaine explained.

Kurt was speechless. He wasn't used to people, especially boys, genuinely caring about him. "Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said, turning to hug Blaine. Blaine held Kurt close to him until he saw Rachel coming out of the changing room. She was wearing light wash denim shorts and a ruffled dot Henley with gold flip flops. "That is what I'm talking about!" Kurt enthused as soon as he saw her.

"Oh my gosh Rach, you look gorgeous!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"What they said," Mercedes, Tina, and Blaine said at the same time. "Jinks!" they burst out laughing when they realized what happened.

"So immature, so you guys really like it?" Rachel asked.

"Rach, you look amazing" Blaine said "you're going to knock McKinley's socks off." He continued, gaining a smile from his sister and Kurt. Rachel did a happy dance and went back into the dressing room. The group joked around until Rachel came out again, this time in a floral pintuck tank and red ultra skinny jeans.

"Oh my gosh, you look so great Rachel!" Tina exclaimed.

"Wow, that is definitely with a keeper!" Mercedes added. Rachel looked to Chelsea, Kurt, and Blaine who all nodded their agreement looking excited. Rachel was actually starting to enjoy shopping, since she felt good about herself. She went back to the change room just as Blaine's cell phone rang.

_Hey Blainers, agent 6 here, we heard of a certain shopping trip in Lima and happened to be in the area. Purely coincidence. Where are you? We'll stop in and say hi, maybe stay for a bit :D – Jeffy_

_ You didn't. Ugh, fine we're in Aeropostale. ~ Blainers_

_ On our way :D ~ Jeffy_

Rachel came out of the change room in a floral racerback tank top and a grey tiered knit skirt. "Oh my gosh, that is gold!" Chelsea explained.

"What, gold? I thought it was blue and grey? Am I color blind? Oh my gosh, can I still be on Broadway if I'm color blind?" Rachel asked, starting to freak out.

Kurt comforted her. "Rachel, Rachel, she meant it was an awesome outfit and you look amazing. It is a blue shirt and a grey skirt. You're fine. Broadway still awaits."

"Thanks Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed, drawing her friend in for a hug.

"Yeah, no problem, now change!" Kurt demanded.

Rachel came out next in a key lime lace camisole, neon purple belted eyelet skirt, and a grey crew neck cardigan. Blaine was just about to pay her a compliment when a wolf whistle was heard across the store. The group turned to see Jeff, Nick, David, and Wes strolling into the store. While Wes had a shit eating grin on his face, Jeff looked shocked and Nick was blushing while looking at the ground. David, being David, was completely oblivious to this and was currently running to attack Blaine.

"Blaine! My beautiful baby boy, why didn't you tell us where you were going? You know we need to hold your hand when you cross the street!" David exclaimed. A few shoppers looked towards the boys concerned, but shrugged off David's outburst.

Wes, Jeff, and Nick approached the group then, less dramatic about seeing Blaine again. "Awe Blainy Bear, are these your friends?" Chelsea asked.

"He has friends?" Rachel spoke up, laughing at the embarrassed look on Blaine's face, "hey boys, how do I look?" she asked, spinning in a circle.

"Amazing, adopted son's sister!" David exclaimed, missing Blaine rolling his eyes. Wes and Jeff nodded their agreement.

"You… you look great!" Nick spoke up, catching Rachel's eye and blushing.

"Glad to have your approval boys, now I'm going to try on the next one" Rachel jokingly blew a kiss to the newcomers.

"Did you see that?" Chelsea whispered to Kurt, pointing to Nick.

"Oh, I definitely saw. I'm staying over with the girls tonight so I'll be finding out if it is reciprocated by tomorrow. I'll get back to you?" Kurt replied.

"I knew there was a reason we would get along so well!" Chelsea exclaimed.

Rachel came out of the dressing room in a teal eyelet woven dress to a room full of wolf whistles and one suddenly shy brunette. "Wow! I think we have a winner!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Why thank you kind sir," Rachel curtsied.

"Okay, so

"Okay kiddies, that's it for this store, let's just go window shopping and see if anything else catches our eyes!" Chelsea said once Rachel had changed and paid for her new outfits.

The group took on the mall and after several stores and multiple Warbler shenanigans; they left with only minutes to spare before the doors locked.

"Okay, guys, I'll see you guys tomorrow at about 6?" Blaine asked the Warblers.

"Blainers, you're not coming home with us? Oh, our little boy has grown up, having sleepovers hours away from home! Oh, I think I'm going to have a panic attack! What if something happens? What if Kurtie breaks our Blainy Bear's heart? There is so much that can go wrong!" David started ranting.

"David! I'm staying with my real family tonight!" Blaine playfully snapped.

"Fine, have fun at your sleepover hunny bunny, call me or your daddykins if you need us to pick you up, okay?" David asked.

"Okay, I did not agree to Daddykins. If I am to act as his adopted father, he will treat me with respect and not act like a teenage girl!" Wes added.

"Fine, party pooper… We'll see you tomorrow hunny!" David yelled while being pulled away by Wes, Jeff, and Nick.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! This is actually a pretty fast update for me! While I should have been writing a huge sociology paper, I got inspiration that refused to go away. So, you guys get an update that is not only fast, but actually twice as long as usual. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**I do not own glee, but I did just have some amazing ice cream, so I am satisfied for now. However, in about a day, I will once again be trying to come up with a master plan to own glee.**

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke up the next morning, he heard someone moving around in the kitchen. He got up out of bed, avoiding Chelsea who had slept on his floor, and took a quick shower before going to help whoever was making breakfast. He walked into the kitchen to see Kurt making waffles with messy bed hair and stopped in his tracks. <em>Oh my god he is gorgeous…<em> Blaine decided he needed to step it up, so he took his shirt off and threw it down the stairs.

"Hey Kurt, need some help?"

Kurt turned and his jaw literally dropped. _Adffgth… Blaine. No shirt. Wet hair. That little drop of water disappearing in chest hair… Since when am I jealous of water? Okay Kurt, no would be the time to speak so that he doesn't worry about your sanity…_ "Uhm, h-hey Blaine… um, yeah, you can help…"

Blaine knew what he was doing to Kurt, and it was a needed ego boost. "Awesome," Blaine started, moving closer towards Kurt, "How can I be of service?" Blaine asked, lowering his voice into a husky tone.

_Fkjshfis… God damn how is he so hot!_ Kurt asked himself. "Well, what would you prefer, sausage or bacon with these waffles?" Kurt asked, turning to look in the fridge for something to keep himself busy.

Little did Kurt know, Blaine came up with a plan. "Hmm, I'm thinking bacon. Here, I'll get it." Blaine pressed himself against Kurt's back in order to reach the freezer and grab the bacon.

_ Akjfhoifkjn… this boy is going to be the death of me…_ "Got it?" Kurt asked. Then he heard a familiar tune…

_Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?  
>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch<br>I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
>Come on baby let me see<br>Whatchu hidin' underneath_

Blaine blushed and turned around. "Chelsea!" he chastised.

"What? Something had to be done about the sexual tension!" Chelsea explained, turning off the music satisfied at how embarrassed the two boys looked. "Ooh, waffles! I'll take over this! Kurt, grab some fruit, strawberries maybe, and some whipped cream to put on these!" The group worked in silence while Kurt and Blaine snuck glances at each other and Chelsea pretended not to notice.

Everyone came to the kitchen once breakfast was served. Blaine sat directly across from Kurt and the two boys held eye contact throughout the meal with their feet tangled together under the table. Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes noticed and dragged Kurt upstairs immediately after they were excused.

"What was that? Yesterday you two were blushing school girls, now I can cut the sexual tension with a knife and it seems as if you guys are finally ready to do something!" Rachel exclaimed, breaking into a happy dance which Mercedes joined.

"Boo, did he come over and seduce you last night or something?" Mercedes asked teasingly.

"Did you two happen to see him? Rachel, your brother is gorgeous! And he offered to help me with breakfast and was obviously flirting, so I just followed his lead…" Kurt explained.

"Oh my god! We have to find a way for him to kiss you at the party!" Rachel yelled.

"W- what? No, no, no this party is about you. If anybody is getting kissed here, it's you." Kurt rationalized.

"Party pooper!" Mercedes yelled.

"Okay, okay… I have an idea that will get both of you kissed." Tina started.

"Explain!" The group demanded.

"Oh, just a little game called truth or dare. When you two are picked, you have to say dare, unless your boys say it first…" Tina explained.

"Wait, who's my boy?" Rachel asked.

"Are you really that oblivious to how Nick was looking at you yesterday?" Mercedes asked.

"W-what? Nick was looking at me?" Rachel asked, confused, but beginning to blush.

"Oh my gosh, you totally like him too!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Well duh, he's kind of gorgeous…" Mercedes added her input.

Rachel pointed at her, "what she said. I've always kind of liked him but I never thought he could ever be attracted to me so I moved on…"

"But you don't wanna move on now do you?" Tina asked and Rachel blushed.

"You want to hug him, you want to kiss him, love him and marry him!" Kurt and Mercedes sang at the same time.

"Oh shut up! Now, let's make a plan." Rachel said, already scheming.

**Later at the party…**

All of the warblers had arrived and were goofing off until the girls and Kurt were ready to make an appearance. "Blainers! We should perform!" Wes exclaimed.

"Wes, we'll perform if Rachel wants us to, but let's not force ourselves on the girls and Kurt!" Blaine replied.

"I'm pretty sure you would love to see Kurt swooning at your performance, don't deny it!" Jeff replied.

Blaine had a goofy smile on his face when he thought about it. "Alright, alright. Just one song though." He relented.

"As long as little Nicky has a part too, he needs to make Rach swoon and then they'll get over the years of sexual tension and ride off into the sunset on a horse and carriage and live happily ever after." David added with a happy sigh.

The door opened and all of the boys turned towards the girls and Kurt. Tina came out first a black mini dress with a plunging neckline. The boys playfully whistled and clapped for her. Mercedes came next with black skinny jeans and a black corset with a brown shawl over top. The boys wolf whistled and cheered. Kurt came out next and Blaine's draw dropped. He was wearing skin tight jeans which could have very possibly been painted on, a plain white T-shirt, and a black leather jacket overtop with his hair only slightly more styled than it was a breakfast. All of the warblers pushed and jeered at Blaine, drawing Kurt's attention to Blaine's awe-struck face. And last of all, Rachel came out. The warblers swore they saw drool coming out of Nick's mouth when Rachel came out in her one-shouldered yellow dress. The girls and Kurt laughed at all of the boys' reactions and demanded that it was time to get the party started.

"We actually have a little something planned, so if you'll excuse us…" Blaine interrupted, walking backwards towards the stage (because what kind of Berry party would it be if there wasn't a stage?). The boys started harmonizing and Rachel squealed once she recognised the song.

_[Nick]  
>You're insecure,<br>Don't know what for,  
>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,<br>Don't need make-up,  
>To cover up,<br>Being the way that you are is enough,_

Nick started, looking at Rachel throughout his part in the song.

_[Jeff]__  
>Everyone else in the room can see it,<br>Everyone else but you,_

_[Nick, Jeff, Blaine, David, Wesl]__  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>If only you saw what I can see,<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>Oh oh,<br>That's what makes you beautiful_

The boys started really getting into the performance now, bouncing around the stage.

_[Blaine]__  
>So c-come on,<br>You got it wrong,  
>To prove I'm right,<br>I put it in a song,  
>I don't know why,<br>You're being shy,  
>And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,<em>

Blaine serenaded, catching Kurt's eye and putting all of his feelings for the boy into the song he was singing for him.

_[Wes]__  
>Everyone else in the room can see it,<br>Everyone else but you,_

_[Nick, Jeff, Blaine, David, Wesl]__  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>If only you saw what I can see,<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>Oh oh,<br>That's what makes you beautiful_

Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,  
>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na<p>

_[x2]_

_[David]__  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,_

_[Nick, Jeff, Blaine, David, Wes]__  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),  
>If only you saw what I can see,<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately (Desperately),  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>Oh oh,<em>

_[Jeff]__  
>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Chelsea, Hiram, and Leroy were all dancing around the lawn when the boys finished singing. Nobody failed to notice the special attention paid towards Kurt and Rachel. Hiram and Leroy left shortly after congratulating the boys and the group started to get into a party mood. Mercedes took control, exclaiming that it was time to play truth or dare. Once everyone sat down, Chelsea took seniority and started the game off.

"Okay David, truth or dare?" Chelsea asked

"Dare. I'm not scared of you." David said simply.

"Okay, let's start off tame for you then. Do the cinnamon challenge." Chelsea stated.

"Are you kidding me? Ugh, if this is tame I should be scared of you!" The group got to laugh as David coughed up cinnamon and chugged water for a good five minutes after he had attempted the challenge.

"Okay, my turn… Blainey Bear, truth or dare?" David asked.

"Uhm, truth." Blaine replied.

"Kay, if you could make out with anyone in this circle, who would it be?" David asked.

Blaine mumbled his answer but David heard and made him speak louder. "I'd make out with Kurt, okay!" Blaine said, turning red and putting his head in his hands.

"Okay, time to pass on the embarrassment," Blaine said, avoiding Kurt's eyes because he would get embarrassed all over again. "Tina, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Tina replied simply.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Blaine asked, genuinely interested.

"Uhm, Mike. He goes to McKinley with Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, and I." Tina answered, then went on to the next victim. "Kurt, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kurt replied.

"Go on and make the boy's day. I dare you to make out with Blaine." Tina demanded.

Kurt looked at Blaine, who looked like he may be thinking of pinching himself. "Gladly," Kurt was already leaning forward and pressing his lips upon Blaine's. Blaine felt as though he was in heaven and immediately went to deepen the kiss. Fireworks were going off in both of the boys' heads so loud that they couldn't hear their friends whistling and cheering them on. The boys finally broke apart for air and Kurt went to make his way back to his seat but Blaine pulled him into his lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blaine huskily whispered into Kurt's ear, making the other boy shiver in pleasure.

Once Kurt got adjusted to his new seat in the circle, he turned to Jeff. "Truth or dare, Sterling?"

"Dare." Jeff replied without a thought.

"Okay, I'll spread the love, kiss whoever you are the most attracted to in the group." Kurt said. Jeff leaned towards Chelsea and kissed her. Both Chelsea and Jeff were blushing when they pulled back from the kiss.

"Okay, Wes, truth or dare?" Jeff asked.

"Dare." Wes replied disinterested.

"Give me Mr. Bang-Bang. If you try to get him back at any time tonight, I will throw him in the bonfire." Jeff demanded.

Wes gasped, "Traitor!" he cried. He went into the house and came out stroking a gavel a minute later. He seemed unwilling to give his gavel to Jeff, so Jeff pried it out of his hands.

Wes, after wiping away a tear, turned to Nick. "Truth or dare, Nicky-Poo?"

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that? And I'll take dare." Nick complained.

"I'll never stop calling you that, might as well get used to it." Wes said with a smile. "For the lack of my current imagination, pick someone and go into the tent for Seven Minutes in Heaven."

"W-what? Uhm… okay." Nick stood up and walked to Rachel. "Would you come with me Rachel?" He asked shyly.

"Of course Nicky." Rachel said with a smile. The group whistled and yelled until the two teens were in the tent with the flap closed.

**In the tent**

Nick turned towards Rachel. "There's a reason why I asked you to come in here with me."

"What is it Nicky?" Rachel asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I'm back! Okay, so happy early easter to those who celebrate it! I took advantage of the long weekend and wrote a chapter :)**

**I do not own glee, nor do I own anything that may be recognisable :)**

"I just… I really like you Rachel. Like, really like you. I've liked you for years. I just didn't do anything because you're out of my league, but I need you to know how I feel before we do anything in here." Nick rambled to Rachel

Rachel leaned towards Nick and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. "Nicky, I feel the same way! From the moment I met you I've had a huge crush on you, I just thought you would never reciprocate so I thought I had to move on…" Rachel explained only to be cut off as Nick pressed his lips to hers once more. The kiss quickly grew desperate and the couple was surprised when Jeff came charging into the tent with a video camera to catch Nick with his tongue down Rachel's throat and his hands clutching at Rachel's waist.

"Time's up lovebirds!" Jeff exclaimed, running away from Nick after saving the video he got. Rachel went to sit with the group with a big smile on her face while she watched Nick chase Jeff across the backyard. Jeff ran by the group and handed the camera to Wes for safe keeping and turning back to tackle Nick. The boys continued to fight for a few minutes before Flint and Trent told them to break it up. The boys sat down again, Jeff beside David and Wes and Nick beside Rachel and Tina. Rachel pecked Nick on the cheek as he sat down and both smiled.

"So Nick, I've been waiting for this a long time… what exactly are your intentions with my sister?" Blaine asked, mocking seriousness.

"Uhm, I, uh… I just want to treat her right…" Nick trailed off.

"Excellent answer, my friend." Blaine smiled.

"Now Blaine, what are your intentions with my best friend?" Rachel asked using the same mocking tone.

"I really don't think you want to know what I want to do to your best friend in detail… but I want to keep him happy." Blaine replied. All of the girls cooed when Blaine drew Kurt into a chaste kiss and then stood up and led Kurt into the house.

"Where are you going with my boo boy?" Mercedes questioned.

"We'll be back in a few minutes, just need to talk privately for a second." Blaine answered, smiling. He opened the door and led Kurt inside and up the stairs to his room. Kurt made his way to the bed while Blaine locked the door.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Berry-Anderson?" Kurt questioned jokingly.

"You mean I'm not there yet? That sucks!" Blaine mockingly pouted. Kurt laughed harder than he has in years. "No, really, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it Blainers?" Kurt asked.

"What are we? Are we a couple? Because I really want us to be a couple… I really like you Kurt, and I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend?" Blaine questioned.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine, yes! Of course I'll be your boyfriend!" Kurt launched himself at Blaine and kissed him hard. Blaine was shocked for a moment before he began to respond to the kiss. He thrust his tongue into Kurt's mouth and took advantage of his surprise by flipping them over so that he was on top of Kurt.

Blaine broke away from the kiss when the need for breath became to great. "God, I've been waiting forever for you." Blaine whispered to Kurt. Kurt caught Blaine's lower lip and sucked it into his mouth.

"Oh Blaine, you're so perfect… I'm already falling in love with you." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"You can't just say stuff like that, we're never going to get downstairs again because I'm ready to keep you hostage in this room and never let you leave my bed." Blaine admitted.

"Well, I have no objections. I'll text Mercy, tell her you aren't killing me, but if she ever wants to see me again I will probably be tied to your bed willingly." Kurt said jokingly.

Blaine groaned. "Come on sex-on-a-stick, I better get you downstairs before I make good on your threats."

"Threats? Nah, babe, they're promises." Kurt smiled, but accepted Blaine's hand to help him off of the bed. Blaine pulled Kurt into a bruising kiss as they walked back to their friends outside. The teens started hollering when Blaine and Kurt came into view attached at the lips.

"So what was that about?" Tina questioned.

"Oh, nothing much, Blaine just asked to be my boyfriend and we had a bit of a makeout session… nothing special." Kurt responded. The warblers started to squeal with the girls with Kurt's explanation.

"Nothing special, babe? I thought it was pretty special." Blaine said cheekily.

"I did too, I just didn't think they would… but apparently both of our friends are way too invested in our sex life." Kurt replied.

"So there is a sex life! Aw, Momma Thompson is so proud!" David exclaimed, then looked to Wes to see him rolling his eyes. "Papa Montgomery, aren't you proud? Oh my gosh, do you boys need a sex talk? I can go now and get some pamphlets, or even talk to Blaine's dads and get them to help us out! How does that sound boys?" Both Kurt and Blaine groaned.

"That won't be necessary Momma, Papa." Blaine responded. The whole group turned to look at him with shocked looks. "What? I'm in a good mood. I just got myself a supermegafoxyawesomehot boyfriend. I feel like I'm prepared to put up with this shit right now." Blaine laughed.

The group was still laughing when both of the Mr. Berry-Andersons came out and told the group that it was time they turned in for the night. Blaine ran in the tent and joined two of the sleeping bags so that he could sleep cuddled up with his boyfriend. Kurt came in a minute after he was done and shook his head at Blaine's eagerness. Nevertheless, he cuddled up to his boyfriend when Blaine opened up his arms. The boys were smiling and whispering to each other when they saw Rachel and Nick leave the tent. "Want to do a little spying?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Is that even a question?" Kurt asked, then took Blaine's hand and left the tent after the couple. They saw Rachel and Nick sitting by the campfire very close to one another and smiling at each other. Kurt whispered for Blaine to be quiet because Nick looked like he was about to say something

"Rach, you know I've liked you for a long time, right?" Nick started nervously.

"Of course Nicky, I've liked you for a long time too." Rachel relied with a shy smile on her face.

"So, uh, what would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend?" Nick asked quietly.

"Is that what you're asking? For real?" Rachel said, sounding excited. Nick nodded shyly and Rachel squealed. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend Nicky!" Rachel hugged him. The smile on Nick's face could have easily lit up the world.

Blaine turned to Kurt with a smile on his face. "C'mon babe." He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him toward the tent. Blaine led Kurt to Rachel and Nick's sleeping bags and joined them as well before going to their own sleeping bag and snuggling in for the night. Both boys were sleeping when Rachel and Nick came back into the tent. Rachel looked at the joined sleeping bags and smiled towards her brother and best friend before snuggling into Nick.

Blaine woke up without anyone in his sleeping bag with him and pouted for a moment before looking at his phone. Kurt had sent him a message telling him he was making breakfast for everyone, so Blaine got up and headed into his house. He stood at the entryway to the kitchen watching Kurt work with a small smile on his face. "Hey babe, need some help?" Blaine asked, making his presence known to Kurt.

"Hey handsome, I'm just making waffles and sausages for breakfast. Do you want to work on the sausages?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, I love sausages… and things shaped like them." Blaine added with a saucy wink. Kurt laughed at him and pulled Blaine into him to give him a chaste kiss to his lips. "Well if that's going to be the reaction to acting perverted I'm not going to stop." Blaine chuckled. Kurt laughed and pushed him towards the pan with the sausages and the boys got to work on breakfast with only a few perverted comments from Blaine and called everyone in when it was ready.

Over breakfast everybody was teasing Blaine, Kurt, Nick, and Rachel for looking at their significant others with goo-goo eyes. After the meal everyone had to head home. Kurt and Rachel made plans for Kurt to come over the next night and sleep over so that Rachel could make a great impression at school on Monday. Kurt had gotten a ride with Mercedes and Tina to the Berry-Anderson household, but Blaine told the girls that he would make sure that Kurt got home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Everybody! I am soo sorry it took so long to upload. I hardly had any time between finishing up final projects, studying for final exams, and moving out of my place! But I'm back now, and hopefully I won't be exhausted after work and I'll be able to upload more often! *crossing my fingers* I also wanted to thank you all for the amazing reviews! They are literally what keeps me writing this fanfic!**

**Once again, I do not own Glee, RIB does, but a girl can wish right?**

* * *

><p>Everybody left and Blaine dragged Kurt up the stairs towards his room. "Now that everyone has gone, fancy a make-out session in my room babe?" Blaine asked.<p>

"I don't think I have a choice… but if I did I wouldn't be averse to making out with my insanely hot boyfriend." Kurt replied.

"Good answer babe." Blaine said as he reached his door and shut his door before pushing Kurt towards the bed. The boys didn't waste any time and began passionately making out on Blaine's bed with Kurt on top of Blaine. Blaine thrusted his tongue into Kurt's mouth and used Kurt's surprise to flip them over. He pulled back from the kiss in order to stare at his boyfriend. "Oh god babe, you're so hot." Blaine moaned brokenly.

"Too many clothes. You're wearing too many clothes, babe." Kurt replied. He quickly grabbed the hem of Blaine's shirt and forced it over his head. "I should have known you'd have the body of a god!" Kurt blurted out before he started to worship Blaine's neck, chest, and abs with kisses and bites. Blaine was incapable of doing anything but moaning as Kurt worshiped his body. When Kurt attached his mouth the Blaine's nipples, Blaine started moving his hands to undo Kurt's button up and give him the same attention. Once Kurt's shirt was off, Blaine left the bed and Kurt whined for him to come back. Blaine went to his wardrobe and grabbed two items before making his way back to the bed.

"This okay with you babe?" Blaine asked, holding up two ties. He watched as his boyfriend's glaze eyes darkened with lust before Kurt nodded.

"Yes, babe. Tie me up, please." Kurt responded. Blaine tied Kurt's arms to the bed and then hovered over his boyfriend, admiring his body. Blaine attached his mouth to Kurt's neck causing the other boy to moan brokenly. Blaine continued to worship Kurt's body for several minutes until the sound of For Good filled the air, bringing the boys from their lust for each other.

Kurt motioned for Blaine to untie him and Blaine obliged, then stared as his boyfriend reached into his back pocket and produced his phone, accepting a call while mouthing _my father_ to Blaine. He had a short conversation and then pouted as he hung up. "I have to get home, babe. My dad was wondering where I was." Kurt explained, still pouting.

"It's fine babe, maybe I can prolong my return to Dalton until Monday morning and see you before I leave?" Blaine asked while putting his shirt back on.

Kurt whined at Blaine's body being hidden by clothing once again. "That sounds great hunny."

Blaine smirked when Kurt whined, then did the same when he noticed Kurt putting his shirt on once again. "Babe, I think we may have to become nudists. Seriously, we could live in the middle of nowhere and just do everything naked. It'd be awesome. And think of all of the sex…" Blaine drifted off into his daydream.

Kurt laughed at his boyfriend. He was imagining them having sex pretty much 24/7 and all they had done so far is make out shirtless. "You're a dork."

"Hey, I'm your dork. Your sexy dork." Blaine replied.

"That's right, you are pretty sexy, and you're all mine. I'm a lucky guy." Kurt smiled. Blaine kissed him quickly, then grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs. He grabbed his keys and walked to his car and opened his door for Kurt.

Blaine drove to Kurt's house singing along to the radio the whole way there. He groaned as he pulled up to Kurt's house, causing his boyfriend to look at him. "You don't want me to go, do you? Why don't you come in? I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind meeting the boy I've been gushing to him about since we met at the coffee shop… You'll just have to ignore Finn if he's there. He may be my stepbrother, but he intentionally hurt Rachel and she's one of the best friends I've ever had, so I've gotten good at ignoring him."

Blaine thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, I'd like to meet your dad. I know this is new, but I have a feeling you and I are going to be together for a long time. I'd also like to get to know the man who raised such an amazing person almost entirely by himself. I can't promise that I won't snap at Finn if he mentions Rachel, but as long as he doesn't start anything I think I'll be able to be civil to him." Blaine smiled at Kurt, then got out of the vehicle and walked to the passenger door to open it for him. Kurt took his hand and led him to the front door of the house.

"Guys, I'm home!" Kurt called as he opened the door. A large, intimidating man stepped into the hallway and greeted Kurt.

"Kurt, bud! Did you have a good time at the Berry-Anderson household?" The man looked behind Kurt to Blaine and extended his hand. "Burt Hummel. I'm Kurt's dad. And you must be Blaine, the kid who Kurt won't stop talking about."

Blaine blushed and looked to Kurt to see that he was blushing too. "It was great dad," Kurt started "And yes, this is Blaine Berry-Anderson. My boyfriend." Blaine was shocked that Kurt was so quick to tell his father that they were dating.

"That's great bud! How did you two meet?" Burt asked, ushering the boys into the kitchen.

"We actually kind of met after the incident with Rachel last week, but we didn't get a chance to talk until we all went out for coffee a couple of days later." Blaine explained.

"Oh, you know Rachel well then?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, I'm her twin brother. I don't go to McKinley because my fathers didn't want Rachel and I to be competing against each other in school, so I went to Westerville for a while but I transferred to Dalton a year ago." Blaine explained.

"Oh, I've heard of Dalton. A really good school, I wanted to send Kurt there but it was just way too much money." Burt said, making conversation with Blaine. Kurt just watched his dad and boyfriend talk with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's pricey. It was a last resort for my family. I was bullied horribly at Westerville High and was actually in a coma after some of the hockey players beat me up and pushed me down the stairs. It wasn't safe for me, and when my fathers heard about the zero tolerance bullying policy at Dalton, they signed the papers and I transferred the day after getting home from the hospital." Kurt gasped, shocked at his boyfriend's story, and attached himself to Blaine's side.

Burt noticed this, how willing Kurt was to give up his own pride to comfort this boy, and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. "I like you kid. You don't know how long I've yearned for Kurt to find someone who actually gets what happens to him at school. Ohio isn't the best place to be a gay teen, but I am sure that together both of you will make it and be able to live out your dreams in a place that will accept you. I know you're already dating, so instead of giving permission, I'm giving you acceptance. Welcome to the family Blaine."

Blaine couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes. Thank you so much Mr. Hummel. You have no idea what this means to me."

"It's Burt. Once you feel comfortable you can even call me dad. You must have been made fun of for having two gay fathers. Imagine the look on the homophobes' faces when you tell them you have three, two gay and one straight. God, you need to take a picture of that alright? I'll put it on my wall at the shop to brighten my day." Burt rambled on and Blaine and Kurt had to admit it would be a funny picture to see. "Okay you two, I'm guessing you want some alone time without the old man intruding… but the door stays open okay?" Kurt and Blaine nodded and went to Kurt's basement room.

"Kurt, oh my god your dad is amazing!" Blaine exclaimed when they settled into the cushions.

"I know right? I keep on finding new things about him that make him the best dad ever." Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled and looked around the room. "Is that a keyboard?" Blaine got up and ran to the keyboard. "You ready babe?" He asked, looking to Kurt.

Kurt grabbed his phone from his pocket and set to a voice recording. "Ready." Blaine played a few notes on the piano before he got a melody.

_I think you're pretty without any makeup on_

_I think you're funny when you tell the punch line wrong_

_I knew you got me so you let your walls come down_

_Down_

_Before you met me I was alright but things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine_

_Valentine_

_Let's just talk all through the night_

_There's no need to rush_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby, I believe this is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_When you're around me life's like a movie scene_

_I wasn't happy until you became my queen_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's just talk all through the night_

_There's no need to rush_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and, don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby, I believe this is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing if that's what you need_

_In this teenage dream tonight_

_Let you rest your head on me if that's what you need_

_In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight_

_You, you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_And my heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby, I believe this is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing if that's what you need_

_In this teenage dream tonight_

_Let you rest your head on me if that's what you need_

_In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight_

Kurt smiled throughout the song and wrapped his hands around Blaine's shoulders once he was done. Burt, who had heard the song from upstairs, knew that the Berry-Anderson household was probably expecting Blaine back home but he gave the boys a few more minutes together. After Blaine left for the day, Kurt went back to his phone and set a new ringtone, because really, who doesn't want to hear their boyfriend serenading them every time they get a new text or phone call?


End file.
